


daddy issues

by angelheartbeat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fuckbuddies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: four interpretations of loki and the grandmasters relationship





	1. happily fucking

**Author's Note:**

> oh Boy oh boy this fuckin Bull Shit again
> 
> in case anyone wanted to know my main goal in this fandom is to get Marvel to block me. ive already dmed them about the size of bruces penis any advice is welcome
> 
> im torn between these four interpretations of frostmasters relationship so what do i do? write like shit
> 
> im a very helpful contributor to this fandom
> 
> theres no actual porn i made a promise to myself when i wrote my first fanfic age 11 that i would never write porn i may write like shit but i have my integrity

When Loki fell out of the sky onto Sakaar, he was bruised, angry, and his ego was wounded. Not to mention, much as he pushed it down, his heart was swelling with concern for Thor and Asgard.

He didnt have much time to dwell on his concerns, though, as he stumbled through the piles of trash. Eugh. What a dump. 

Before he could lament any more, or even properly assess his situation, he was surrounded by oddly-dressed people, maybe? demanding to know if he was food or a fighter. He calmly informed them that he was neither, thank you very much, and if they could please inform him what realm he had ended up on, and who they could direct him to in order to get back to Asgard.

If you ask him, it was really quite rude that, rather than answer him, they tossed a disc at his neck, that dug itself in fairly painfully. Before he could make any indignant protests, though, there was a sharp shock of electricity through him, and things grew dark.

When he awoke, he seemed to be being examined by a fairly old dude with blue makeup, and if Loki wasn't mistaken, matching blue nail polish. Things around them seemed to be lavishly decorated, and Loki idly realised that this must be the Big Boss around here, his mind immediately whirring away at churning out a plan to utilize this for his advantage. He thanked the Norns that he was good-looking - he being the dude currently humming away to himself as he ran a hand through Lokis hair, but it could also refer to Loki himself. 

Once the man became aware of Loki's eyelashes fluttering demurely at him, he smiled broadly and introduced himself as the Grandmaster, and yes, Loki was right - he is the Big Boss. 

Giggling, Loki introduced himself. Loki. Not Laufeyson, not Odinson, prince of nothing. If he played his cards right, this place would do him nicely. Maybe he wouldnt have to worry. With Hela on her way, Asgard was likely doomed, in any case.

The Grandmaster purred about what a pretty name that was, and how he must be terribly thirsty and tired, but he must be shown around first.

Seeing people uninhibited and intoxicated, laughing and dancing and in some places shamelessly grinding, made Loki feel somewhat at home. Yes, he could definitely fit in here. And by the way the Grandmaster was proudly showing off his palace? tower? Loki wasnt entirely sure where they were - he certainly hoped Loki would stick around.

So, why not?

He flirted, he fluttered, he made his voice throaty and giggly and full of desire, and it didnt take long before he fucked, and almost immediately after it was as though the Grandmaster was wrapped around his little finger, but there was an odd sense of it being the other way round as well.

In any case, Loki was loving Sakaar. Things were colourful, he could relax, partake in music and theatre and parties, have the Grandmaster shower him in whatever he desired, and all he had to do in return was use his body, something he was intimately familiar and comfortable with. His charm was the best part of him, he liked to think.

He could certainly settle here, ignoring the painful niggling doubts in the back of his head as to the security of Asgard, of his friends, of Thor. He was happy. His past didnt have to bother him here, so he didnt let it.

It was almost an easy transition from Grandmaster to Daddy, given that the Grandmaster gave him affection and gifts and everything he had hoped for from Odin - obviously sans the ridiculously dirty sex, because he might not have been a biological father, but he was a father (albeit a shitty one) and even the notion made Loki's lip curl in disgust. 

And then Thor showed up, destroying the easy, sexual nature of his relationship, and forcing him right back into the fray, which he had been so happy to escape from into sex and booze and parties. 

But all good things must come to an end. Even if he had been enjoying feeling beloved. He didnt have to be Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, beloved by nobody besides his now-deceased mother and hotheaded brother. He didnt have to be Loki Laufeyson, cast-off Jotunn runt, beloved by nobody at all. He could be Loki, beloved by Daddy for his mouth and his wit and, well, his delightful ass.

Peace must eventually be broken, he supposed, lamenting the loss of his peaceful, sexual life, that he had enjoyed for but a few weeks. "Gained favour with the Grandmaster" - Thor didnt know the half of it, and to be perfectly honest, Loki was perfectly fine with that.

He did admit he missed Daddy, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh BOY do i HATE THIS!!
> 
> comment penis puns ex dee
> 
> im a slut for attention @ me with those kudos and comments  
> more will follow i promise-ish


	2. you do what you must

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its real angst hours lads
> 
> this is a completely separate scenario than the last one

Lokis tongue has always been able to get him out of tough situations, it just appears that this time he's using it rather differently.

Pleasuring the Grandmaster makes him want to cry, hide his face, hide his body, but he has no other choice. He's seen how brutally the contestants in the Contest of Champions are beaten, and he knows that his magic would be incapable of overpowering some of the terrifyingly large creatures mercilessly smashing - it makes him mirthlessly chuckle, memories of New York being brought to the surface.

Puny god. How fitting.

Loki doesnt do things for nothing, his mind is always working to think of other possibilities, ways to work around things, but something about the haze surrounding Sakaar blocks his minds full capabilities, and he can think of no other option.

He's best off here. He has a good place to stay, plenty of food, someone who cares about him.

It all makes him feel violently ill.

The food is too rich, even for someone raised on food fit for a Prince  ~~not a Prince not a Prince just an imposter~~  of Asgard, and don't get him started on the alcohol.

But he had to admit, it was a mighty marvellous place to lose oneself amidst a mass of writhing bodies and pretend you weren't there at all, cling only to the nausea and forget all else that made you who you were.

And he had the Grandmasters favour, which was new for him - he was used to being second best, if that. Always liked least, except for his mother  ~~not his mother~~ , dear, sweet Frigga, who always had a place in her heart for him.

But she was dead and gone, so the only person he was a favourite of was the vile man with a penchant for getting off on melting people into puddles and purring about what a sweetheart Loki is. It turns his stomach.

If he left, he had no doubt that what would be waiting outside Sakaar would be worse than the sickening events that go on within it, and Asgard was likely dead and gone, Loki feeling only a small pang of guilt and sadness at the thought.

But if he stayed, he had to fuck and flirt and flutter and make himself breathy and seductive and use his body in all the worst ways, and it was a different kind of torture to that he had suffered at the hands of the Mad Titan, but it felt like torture all the same. Self-inflicted torture.

~~he deserves it he deserves it he deserves it~~

No, in all reality, it was the lesser of two evils - something he felt he had been choosing between for the better part of his miserable life.  ~~there he goes again.~~  So he stays, and chokes down his vomit alongside a multitude of.. other ~~disgusting~~  things and doesn't complain.

He supposes he should feel grateful. He only has a small price to pay in exchange for food, drink, shelter, warmth, a bed  ~~despite what he has to do within it~~ , and access to whatever he desired.

Thor arrives, and he maintains the composed facade, unwilling to show the surge of relief at someone happy to see him that didnt just want him on his knees, someone he truly thought was dead.  ~~dont make the grandmaster suspicious and dear god dont make him angry, hes scariest when hes angry~~

His brother leaves him convulsing on the ground, an obedience disk on his back, and it reminds him horribly of nights in the Grandmasters bed, swallowing his dignity and his shame, subjecting himself to whatever the Grandmaster asked for or wanted from him.  ~~demanding obedience.~~

He truly believes thats it for him, he'll be stuck here whoring himself out to whoever whoever wanted a turn with him for the rest of his miserable life.

As Thor said, it was a place that suited him perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm i love bull shit  
> edgy? thts me


	3. as if he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again different scenario
> 
> also sorry it took so long i was in barcelona

As if Loki would lend his body to such a man. If you suggested such a thing, he'd laugh in your face. He is not something to be bought.

However, the Grandmaster seemed desperate to buy him. Since his arrival on Sakaar, his fascination with Loki was barely concealed, and they didnt call Loki the god of mischief for nothing. He was a trickster, and had no qualms about tricking a nasty man into lusting after him to such an extent of offering him anything he desired.

He had him wrapped around his little finger, and the best part was he barely had to try. A little wink here, a strategic hip movement there, and the Grandmaster's wealth was his for the taking.

Loki supposed it could be seen as manipulative, but he didn't think of it as such. He never actually promised the Grandmaster anything. He simply arrived on Sakaar and immediately became the object of a true immortal's affections, and planned to use that to his advantage. He was always strategising. And he would never give his pride up like that - oh no, his body was his alone, not to be won over by riches and decadent food.

But riches and decadent food he gained, and he knew that behind it all the Grandmaster lusted and desired, unsatisfied by the typical fucking he got from all those desperate for the same attention he granted his little trickster, craving the spark Loki carried in his breast like he was alone in a desert and Loki was an oasis.

Loki knew, though, that if the Grandmaster lost interest he would lose all traction on this lawless planet, and he would likely be forced into... unsavoury activities. But it wasn't exactly hard to keep his interest. The Grandmaster was interested in anything that amused him, that was mysterious and yet irresistible. Loki was like a clandestine package, all wrapped up in tape that could be tore at but never opened, and that captured the Grandmaster's interest just perfectly.

In his bid for Loki's returned interest, the Grandmaster offered him anything. Money, richly decorated suites, power (to a degree), the codes to his ships, quite literally anything he asked for, and all Loki had to do was occasionally flirt and remain a mysterious closed box, key locked up safely, and the Grandmaster tearing through hundreds of his own keys in an attempt to get to Loki's. It was all part of the game. The Grandmaster ruled Sakaar, and in the shadows, in a way, Loki ruled the Grandmaster.

But he couldnt keep it up forever. In a way, he almost felt bad for using the Grandmaster's intrigue against him, but it was no worse than the emotional crimes he'd committed in the past, against people he held much closer to his heart - one of whom was the very person he committed it for now.

There was a moment of weakness, where he wanted to return to the lifestyle he had gained, but perhaps he just wanted to be what people expected of him. The manipulative, lying trickster, who does everything for his own benefit and nothing for anyone elses, disregarding any feelings but his own.

He didnt want to be that person anymore. It was time to put it behind him. And he supposed, in a way, joining the rebellion against the Grandmaster and stealing his largest ship was symbolic of that.

The closed box was opening, and the contents clawing their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a lil introspective. more like a loki character study at the end there. whatever suck my dick
> 
> just one more to go of these and pre-pre-warning its,,, p dark (i havent written it yet but the plot is a yikes one)  
> so if you wanna leave it here go ahead 
> 
> also comment again you little shitbags (ily tho) im lonely


	4. he belongs here, he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: this chapter is very,,, rapey. non-explicit, but definite noncon. (which is ew). lokis very manipulated in this, so stay safe, if you dont think youd be okay reading something w a fair bit of emotional and sexual manipulation then dont!!

He's sure this is where he's meant to be, he knows it. Where else could he possibly be meant to be?

The Grandmaster is kind. He is benevolent. He makes Loki feel  _safe._

A small voice inside of him shouts  _no he doesnt, no he doesnt, run while you still can,_ but the hazy scent and sounds of drugs, alcohol, those intoxicated by them, and sex, dirty and alien, drowns it out. Loki does feel safe here, he does, he must do. He has power.

_he doesnt have power its an illusion how can he not see it hes so used to those_

When he arrived, he was confused, lost, memory hazy at best, and the Grandmaster took him in, the feel of his hands on Loki's skin sending a sickening prickle all through Loki's body.

He cannot say no. Sakaar is safe. Asgard is likely dead, alongside Thor and everyone he'd ever known, everyone he'd ever cared for (granted, the list was minimal). He cannot say no, even though everything within him screams the word, threatens to burst his seams with the ferocity he wants to yell it with, threatens to present itself with a surge of power he couldnt fight if it truly reared its head. It is effort to keep it dampened down.

Asgard is dead. Asgard is dead. He repeats it like a mantra. Sakaar is safe. Asgard is dead.

The security, wealth and rewards he gains are little repayment for what he goes through. He always wanted power, but never like this, never with his dignity stripped away and his title meaningless.

Asgard is dead.

Sakaar is safe.

Its not long before his unease and hesitance begins to show through his cool, confident façade, and the Grandmaster grows suspicious. He begins to be handed drinks of increasing vividness and harsh scents, and his memories begin to blur. Things become hazy. His mind ceases to strategise, losing the sharpness he so highly prized. He is compliant, malleable, mouldable, ready to be pulled and twisted and shaped into whatever the Grandmaster desired. Sakaar is safe. Asgard is but a distant memory.

How could he belong anywhere else?

The sight of Thor brings things spinning back into reality, his mind drudging itself up from a deep pit of shame and submission, his body aching from being used in ways he never even thought possible.

But Sakaar is safe? Asgard is dead? How is Thor alive, how is he here to yell and fight and send Loki's head spinning, fighting to wrap around the idea that  _Sakaar is not safe, Asgard is not dead._

All the hellish parts of his life are clashing together, and he would suffer through anything just for a glimpse of security right now. Thor is a hotheaded fool, the Hulk scares him beyond belief, and the Grandmaster even moreso.

He has to get off this planet.

But no, he is forced to remain, his body attempting to convulse and retch at the sheer feeling of the Grandmaster's presence. God, its hell. Sakaar is not safe. His illusions have never failed him yet. He hides both the mental and physical marks that have been made.

He does whatever is needed of him, body responding automatically, brain screaming for mercy, Sakaar is not safe not safe not safe  _not safe_

And Thor says he belongs there. His world is shattered.

Perhaps he does.

The Grandmaster shows him kindness, of a sort. He grants him beautiful rooms, wonderful clothes, the best food he can offer, and in return only takes his body  _and his mind is dragged along kicking and screaming and there is nothing he can do_

If he stays, he goes through hell. If he leaves, he goes through hell as well. Both situations label him a traitor, but staying means he is a bad guy, betraying the muscular hero like he has done so many times in the past.

Stick to what you know, they say. Loki can't remember who  _they_ are.

Electricity reminds him oh so painfully of torture, sexual, physical, painful,  _it hurts it hurts it hurts_ , and Thor leaves him there, perhaps to die. The Grandmaster, he has no doubt, will punish him for this, and punish him harshly. His thoughts are too scrambled to think of anything except the pain and the fear.

Maybe this is the universe's revenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt gross writing that ew ew ew
> 
> and thus marks the end of our little character/relationship study hope u all enjoyed and sorry this chapter was so dark and manipulative
> 
> leave comments they fill my grubby little heart with joy


End file.
